Keldar Windbeard
Keldar Windbeard is the dwarven king of Eriabourne, who rules the northern lands from Ironhearth Hall in the Ruby Reaches. He is one of two kings of Eriabourne, the other being the human king, Geralt Whitecloak. History and Personality Keldar was born to the Windbeard monarchy, the son of King Wuldor Windbeard and his wife Goria Lusvar. Goria looked after Keldar (and his younger brother Gorick) when Wuldor led a campaign against the barbarian clans in the Ruby Reaches, teaching the prince compassion and duty. Goria died of stone blindness when Keldar was still young, but the Archbishop Volinda Duffheim assumed some maternal duties and raised the young princes alongside her own daughter, Dagny. Keldar and Dagny only grew closer as they developed, falling in love and marrying when they were young. After Wuldor's campaign, the young prince Keldar and his bride traveled the Savage North from Castaport to Springhollow, learning many skills as they traveled. In Coldharbour, Keldar had an audience with the human prince, Geralt Whitecloak, and they ended up hunting together and became close friends. Dagny stayed in Coldharbour during this time, learning spellcraft from the court mage, Eregost FIrewine. Keldar often recollects these as the best days of his life. However, Wuldor's resentment of the human king Venhardt grew during this period, and after a time Wuldor recalled Keldar (and Dagny) home. Geralt and Keldar were both outraged, but Wuldor didn't budge and Keldar was sent home. At this time tensions between the dwarven and human kingdom were rife, and war seemed likely. Wuldor's health began to decline, and he gave orders from his bedchamber for several months before succumbing to his fever. He was entombed with Goria in the mausoleum, and Keldar was coronated. Keldar's reign has been largely popular, with relations between the human kingdom improving dramatically, especially following Geralt's coronation seven years later. Unlike Wuldor, Keldar's priority is on improving the trade routes and economic strength of Eriabourne. He has had three children with Dagny; in order, these are Prince Sigor, Princess Nelly and Princess Kelda. Keldar is largely a popular king but has many enemies among dwarven purists and nationalists who detest non-dwarven interference. In manner, Keldar is kindly, cheerful and respectful, but he can also be stubborn and unshakable. Court of King Keldar King Keldar's court is comprised of the following members; * Dagny Windbeard, Dwarven Queen of Eriabourne * Volinda Duffheim, Archbishop (and the King's stepmother/mother-in-law) * Gorick Windbeard, First General (and the King's brother) * Daskore Wolfsbane, Court Wizard * Dorin Lowboot, Lawmaster and Steward * Nigby Knotstone, Trademaster * Viktor Thunderfoot, Ambassador * Ulfgaar Dourbeard, Captain of the Royal Guard * Sigor Windbeard, Prince of Eriabourne * Nelly Windbeard, Princess of Eriabourne * Kelda Windbeard, Princess of Eriabourne In the Campaign The first the Bloodsworn heard about Keldar's reign was from Jazid the illithid, who warned them that he believed that Oobastis had infiltrated the upper administration of the Ruby Reaches. The next they heard was regarding the tensions between the human kingdom and the dwarven kingdom, particularly in Brenna when working for Lord Farric. After assisting Viktor Thunderfoot in the village of Ilvaska, the ambassador offered an audience at Ironhearth Hall, knowing that the Bloodsworn feared an illithid was hiding in the king's court. They accepted, and traveled north to meet the king and find Oobastis. During their initial meeting, Keldar was cordial enough with the Bloodsworn, but as they stayed longer the king became more withdrawn (most likely as his mind was being affected by Oobastis, who had taken the place of his queen, Dagny). After converting most of his court to their side, they faced down Keldar in the throne room, where he fought alongside Dagny (Oobastis), Gorick, Ulfgaar, and Sigor, while Kelda kept watch outside. Eventually Oobastis became desperate and revealed himself to try and slay Volinda, who was removing the illithid's enchantments. At this moment, Salazar shot at the flayer using his illithid-slaying arrow, and Oobastis was destroyed. When Keldar regained his consciousness, he thanked the party profusely for their aid, and offered a knighthood to whomever amongst the Bloodsworn leaders wanted this honour, and Salazar and Azuk accepted this. He then begged them to find the fate of Dagny, who was missing for an unknown period. Nigby Knotstone's sources indicated that the path to the Underdark had seen a dwarf being transported against their will, and such became their destination. Category:Dwarves Category:Kings